Where's My Stupid Rabbit When I Need Him!
by May Beauti
Summary: Part two of The Talk and Acceptance. Very lame lemon, sorry. It was late and I was tired. But enjoy! This is just what Misaki did while Usagi was gone. (Have to read The Talk and Acceptance first, please and thank you!) :D


**Hi everyone! Who ever read my profile (I know some of you don't, but you need to) I trying to complete these projects and this is one of them. Most of you have asked for part 2 of The Talk and Acceptance, right? Well here it is! Enjoy and read my damn profile, please. I put stuff on there for a reason. Okay enjoy!**

* * *

Misaki woke up with a slight headache and back pain, if Usagi wasn't so hard on him! He groaned at the contact as he sat up and looked over, ready to see his smiling, perverted rabbit...

He didn't.

Making a confused face, the curios kitten sat up even more, wincing at the butt and back pain. The covers slid down his body and he looked around for his clothes which were a heap on the floor, looking simply forgotten. He got up (almost screaming at the intense pain) and dressed himself in his normal green turtle neck and khaki shorts. As he left the couples' room, the sweet smell of sex lingered there and Misaki immediately got spurred on just to jump in the bed, and hug the pillow there, that smelled of his hot rabbit.

His cheeks blossomed with fire. _What the hell?! When did I want to start to smell Usagi-san?!_ The thoughts continued as he walked downstairs, hoping to find his smirking rabbit, saying something stupid like: '' _Did you enjoy last night, Misaki? You sure were screaming a lot..._ '' Growling, he looked around the suddenly wide, open, yet empty home.

"Usagi?'' called the kitten looking around the apartment. His expression changed from a natural scowl, to a face of worry and surprise. "Usagi! Are you hiding so you can pounce on me?!'' He scowled again. This was probably Akiawa's idea! And his stupid rabbit was just behind him, getting ready to attack him..! Misaki turned around yelling, ''Aha!'' but found nothing behind.

"Akihiko?'' Misaki called again, using Usagi-san real name. Nothing but silence. Misaki starred for a minute and his brain began to process things. _Does Usagi not love me any more? Did he find someone better than me? Am I a burden? Should I leave?_ Tears began to form. Was his rabbit not in love with him anymore?

* * *

Misaki, finally graining his posture after crying for a while, decided to call Sumi-sempai. He was his only friend and the dude was an Akihiko master mind. If anyway knew where Usagi was, it was Sumi. The phone rang... and rang... and rang... and ra-

"Hello?'' Sumi finally answered. Misaki heard a loud grumble from behind his friend, but ignored it. "Sumi-sempai! How are you?'' the kitten asked. Sumi, gaining his posture, told his lover who it was. "It's Misaki...'' Sumi whispered. "Why is he calling you?'' Haruhiko asked, glaring at the phone, wanting to finish what they started.* ''I don't know. Maybe something's wrong. I'll ask,'' Sumi started talking to Misaki now, '' Hey, Misaki. Is something wrong?'' He asked in the most professionally voice he could manage, while starring at Haruhiko put his shirt back on, slightly drooling.

"Yes! Something is wrong! Usagi's gone missing! I can't find him! He just disappeared and..!'' Misaki continued to rant. Sumi had now put his little friend on speakerphone and both his and Haruhiko's eyebrows were raised. "Misaki, calm down. Maybe he just went out for a while.'' Haruhiko spoke, interrupting Misaki's wailing. "...Sumi?'' Misaki asked, blushing and clutching the phone, not wanting to believe that he had heard his lover's brother on the phone.

"Yes?'' said an unsurprised Sumi. "Is Haruhiko over your house..?'' Silence.

"... No, that was my dad...'' Sumi responded, afraid to answer any way else. "Oh,'' there was a sigh of relief. Then another question occurred to Misaki. "How does your dad know my name?'' Haruhiko growled, ''Never mind that! When was the last time you saw Akihiko?'' Misaki thought for a while. "L-last night...'' He said, blushing at the memory and back pain. "Did he say anything to you?'' Misaki blushed, harder now, remembering how many times Usagi-san had said his name in that deep, hypnotic voice of his...

"Misaki!'' yelled Sumi after hearing no reply. "Y-yeah, I'm here...'' Misaki responded, snapping out of his day-dream. "Okay well, you sure he didn't say anything to you at all? Did he leave a note?'' Misaki nodded through the phone, clutching his shirt, hold back tears. "No, I checked all around the whole house...'' The kitten managed to get out. "...you don't think Usagi-san is c-cheating on me, do you, sempai?'' Misaki whispered, clutching his heart which felt like it was going to burst from emotion and fear. Both Sumi and Haruhiko gasped at the question.

"Misaki, Usami-san would never cheat on you. Remember he almost killed his brother for no reason?'' Sumi said, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth. "H-how did you know about Usagi's brother, Sumi?'' Misaki asked, curious now more than ever. "Rumors! Let's not focus on me right now, we have to find Akihiko, right?'' he said laughing nervously.

"Right.'' said Misaki. "Okay well, continue searching for him; go to his favorite places and look for things of his, like little notes or something. Got it?'' Sumi asked, removing Haruhiko's shirt with a seductive smile. "Okay. Thanks Sumi, you're a good friend. Bye!'' and with that, Misaki hung up, doing what he was told. Sumi placed his phone in the desk again and looked at Haruhiko, smiling. "You think he's gonna be alright?'' The brother asked, trying to push back his overly excited lover. "Yeah, he'll be fine...'' Sumi replied, straddling his lover, kissing at his jawline.

* * *

Misaki ran around the house, in search of some note Usagi was supposed to have sent. He called every 10-15 minutes but still not getting anything. He even went where Usage liked going the most, but he wasn't there. Of course he wouldn't be. The young teen didn't cry any more, though. He just frantically dug through all of his rabbit's stuff.

Even worse than not finding anything, the kitten was getting hotter and hotter by the second. The smell of his rabbit was everywhere. Shampoo, cigarette smoke, and something manly and completely dominate at the same time. It turned him one more than anything in the world. The smell Usagi was all around everything as Misaki dug through his stuff. He was more than warm now. Deciding it was only temporary, Misaki walked around with nothing but Usagi's unnaturally large t-shirt, that he had found not too long ago, and put it on, letting it be the only thing he was wearing. The t-shirt covered his _erection_ and most of his legs; it was practically a dress compared to him.

Misaki walked around, Suzuki-san in his hand, dragging him behind for comfort. The giant, plush bear had smelled of the rabbit the most. Also, it was all he could talk to.

"What do you think, Suzuki-san? Does Usagi-san not love me anymore?'' Misaki asked the bear, sitting across from him on one if the pink sofas. The bear starred back at him with cold, dead eyes. "Yeah, you're right,'' said the ten again, deciding to have a conversation with the bear. "Usagi-san would never, ever, _ever_ cheat. He needs me, he says so himself.'' his cheeks blossomed with fire once more, remembering their so called ''physical activities'' last night. "Especially l-last night...''

Misaki remembered everything they did the night before. It was just after dinner. Something had happened, Misaki guessed, because he had felt extremely passionate the night before. Never before had he had a sudden urge to have Usagi-

"NO!'' Misaki yelled, thrashing around. Even in the depths of his very mind, he would never admit to his actions the night before! It was too embarrassing! He looked at the bear, who was still starring at Misaki. Yet this time he looked as though the bear was mocking him, saying something like: '' _Haha, poor teen can't even deal with his feelings! What a wimp!_ ''

Misaki grabbed the bear by his bow tie, furiously yelling at his face. "I AM NOT A WIMP!'' He screamed, throwing the bear across him, where he landed softly on his back, but his eyes were still starring coldly at him.

" _Yeah you are, kid. You can't even say 'I love you'!''_ Misaki growled, ''So?!'' he said, blushing hardly. As much as he wanted to win this -whatever this was- he knew how much the bear was actually right. In many ways, the bear was right; Misaki rarely expressed his love for his stupid rabbit.

"' _So'? All you say is 'so'? You're a terrible lover. If you can't say I love you to him, he'll leave you. Like right now. He's probably already doing somebody else now. And their probably better than you. I bet it's a woman!_ '' Suzuki-san teased. Misaki grabbed his very red ears, and tried not to imagine his beautiful Usagi-san in bed with someone else, let alone a woman.

"Shut up!'' He fumed. " _Alright kid. I'll be quite. Only because you're a sap anyway!_ '' Misaki growled again and turned the bear around, not wanting to look the thing in the eye.

Misaki looked down and saw is erection making a tent in the giant t-shirt he was wearing. He sighed; he wanted his rabbit but the rabbit himself was probably giving his all to someone else. He groaned. He was now more than hot. His body was on _fire._ He needed his rabbit.

And he needed him _now._

Misaki looked around to make sure no one was watching. He even checked to see if the bear was turned around. Sighing and blushing profoundly, Misaki reached up and touched his already hardened nipple and gasped at how _good_ it felt. He continued to rub it, moaning out Usagi-san name, halfheartedly trying to stop himself.

But he didn't. He imagined Usagi playing with his body lovingly and smirking wolfishly behind him, suckling on his earlobe, one of Misaki's most sensitive areas. He heard Usagi say something hotly and then felt those lips brushing downward, his hands never leaving his nipples.

"Ngh, Usagi-san...'' the kitten moaned out. He then brought his hands to his needy and standing erection, wanting Usagi-san's cold and experienced hands there.

 _''Misaki look at how hard you've gotten... My my, someone's been dirty haven't we?''_ Misaki heard Usagi-san saying. He could almost feel the vibrations that went down his back every time he heard that deep, dominate, and hypnotic voice his lover possessed. He stretched his hand out and shut his eyes tightly, touching his hot cock softly, imagining Usage teasing him. Finally deciding it was enough, he pulled the shirt over his now sweaty, hot, and sticky body, Misaki grabbed down and pulled at himself, seeing Usagi-san smirk as he moaned out loud, instead of hiding his voice like he used to. He was alone anyway.

 _"Look at you, finally letting me hear you're voice. Nice to know you're finally opening up to me. And speaking of openings...''_ Misaki, risking pleasure over pain, shoved a slim finger into his back entrance, slowly, imaging Usagi-san's slim, long fingers entering him at a killingly slow rate. "Nggggh... U-usagi-san...'' Misaki cried at the slight pain, but still urged the finger inside.

His finger brushed past his prostate and he yelled at the feeling. "Usagi-san!'' Misaki heard Usagi's voice laugh as he brushed past his prostate once more. That sent Misaki over the edge. The kitten screamed and came all over the couch, coating it in his seed. He shook and gasped, loudly, gaping at the sudden climax. Misaki's hand left both his entrance and his not anymore erection.

"T-tissues! I need tissues!" Misaki jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, ignoring the slight limp in his legs. When he returned, he wiped up his essence and cleaned himself up by hopping in the shower, reflecting at the actions he had just done. "Shit! Dammit Usagi-san why the hell did you leave?! Look what you made me do!''

Misaki continued to curse and blame Usagi for his actions, which he knew very well were all his fault, and stormed out of the shower, patting himself down and shoving on the same t-shirt he had worn before. "I should probably clean this...'' Misaki said, glancing down at it. As soon as he was a about to changed upstairs, the phone rang abruptly.

Running towards it, Misaki noticed it said: AKIHIKO USAMI in bold letters and he cried in relief. "Usagi!'' he cried, holding in tears and not bothering to let his lover answer. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?! I thought you died!'' he lied, trying not to make himself seem like the housewife he already looked like.

"I went to get cigarettes.'' was the man's reply. Though Misaki was absolutely marveled to hear his lover's voice again, he was furious and could almost see and hear the author's smirk!

"God damn you! I was worried for nothing! Who the hell leaves without telling anyone!? And it's almost been three hours! How fucking long does it take to get some god damn cigarettes?! And-!'' Misaki continued to rant, happy tears clouding his vision. He heard his lover say 'I love you' at least three times and was almost about ready to die. Hearing his lover say those words just made all his worry and fear disappear and happiness came back. He hung up, after Usagi-san said 'I love you' about 10 times and Misaki got tired of ranting, then ran and cleaned the couch once more, then changed into his normal clothes.

Once Usagi-san returned home, Misaki lunged for him, crushing him into a hug before the authors could say otherwise. Misaki inhaled the sweet scent of his boyfriend and whispered into his chest, ''Don't scare me like that...''

Usagi-san chuckled and hugged his lover back, inhaling him as well. "Misaki, I think you know better about being cute around me. It always results in the same thing...'' he whispered, burying himself in Misaki's hair. Misaki gave a confusing look and the realization dawned upon him. Misaki tried to slip away while he had the chance but Usagi was too quick; the author threw Misaki over his shoulder, carrying him upstairs.

"No! Put me down! I don't want to!'' the teen screamed, thrashing around and pounding his fist against Usagi's back. "Usagi-san! Put me down! Are you even listening to me!?''

"Nope.'' was the casual response. Soon the couple was in their room, once again in the same position as ever; Misaki under Akihiko, blushing like mad and frowning, while his lover was smirking devilishly above him. Misaki gulped as he noticed how dark Usagi-san's eyes were. It was going to be a sweaty weekend.

And a sweaty weekend it was.

* * *

 **Well that was forever! Hope you enjoyed! Even if you didn't** **, oh well! Oh and please go to my profile! There's a lot there that you need to know! Thanks and review please!**

 *** This is referring to my story _Brotherly Love,_ which I am working in now! Hope you read that one too, please!**

 **~NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0**


End file.
